


Smells like Chocolate

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Gen, its just cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending so long with someone, you learn to trust them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from mobile, so I'm sorry if the formatting is wonky

No one quite knows when this arrangement started, only that it was sometime after the explosion, when it suddenly seemed more real that, at any moment, one of them could get hurt.  
The arrangement went like this.  
"If you can't sleep, go to Shiro's room."  
It's like the age old habit of a child seeking out their parent in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, but it worked for them. Shiro normally turned in early, still on a sort of schedual though he now had the freedom to break it. By the time Lance shuffles in, Hunk behind him, both carrying pillows and blankets, Shiro is either doing one of two things. Excersizing (Bad days, days he doesn't want to sleep) or reading. Tonight, he's curled up in bed with a pad of some sort that Pidge, Hunk, and Allura had rigged up to translate Altean to English. He smiles at the other two when they enter, sliding off the bed and bringing his own bedding with him as well.  
It's a sleep over of sorts, and Lance and Hunk talk instead of sleeping, arranging their blankets and Shiro's to make a nest of sorts. Not long later, Pidge comes in, blanket drapped around their shoulders like a cape, pillow gripped in their teeth so they can carry their computer with one hand and type with the other. Once they find a comfortable spot on the floor, pillow under their chest, computer in front of them, they tune out until Shiro is saying something about 'do you still have your binder on, you can't sleep in that' blah blah.  
It's become a familiar song and dance and both Lance and Hunk have slipped into sleep by the time that Pidge reassures Shiro that they're not wearing it right now and are now falling asleep on their keyboard. Keith comes in sometime after that, almost blind with the amount of blankets he brought for his own corner of their 'nest.' He doesn't make much of a ceremony, just finds a spot near all his team mates, arranges a ball to sleep on, and gives both Shiro and Pidge a sleepy goodnight before burrowing himself in a coccoon.  
It's not until after even Shiro has fallen asleep, pad still gripped loosely in his hand that Allura comes in. She gently replaces Pidge's computer for a pillow, tugs the blanket over Hunk's feet, pats both Lance and Keith on their heads before settling near Shiro, gently, oh so gently, rousing him so she can take the pad from him and make him lay down. He smiles, all charm and sleep, asks her to lay with them all for a bit too because surely she's tired.  
She's not, she slept for ten thousand years, but still, if it eases her Paladin's mind.....

Coran comes in to rouse them all before he even starts breakfast, to make sure that they're all bright eyed by the time it starts and smiles at the scene before him. In the night, Allura has some how become the center of the pile, bracketed between Pidge and Shiro, Keith's forehead leaning until it's touching the top of hers. Lance is sprawled across Pidge, hand resting on Allura's side and Hunk somehow has wedged half of himself between Allura and Shiro. It's a precious scene, and he runs off to find a camera.  
After he gets a picture, he'll let them sleep in a little longer. They deserve their rest after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to spit out cute fluffy cuddles??? No one else had lol.  
> If anyone wants to request something with these dweebs, go ahead! I need more writing practice


End file.
